saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Segunda Lua
Segunda Lua é uma telenovela barrileira produzida pela Salt Cover e exibida desde 14 de maio de 2018, substituindo O Outro Lado do Inferno. É a 14ª “novela das nove” da emissora. Escrita por João Emanuel Canteiro, com colaboração de Márcia Pratas, Sábio Mendes, Lílian Bacia e Eliane Bacia, tem direção de Cristiano Parques, Nokia Bressane, Martelo Zambelli, Riscado Spencer e Cala Bohler, com direção geral de Farinha de Médicis e direção artística de Dennis Caralho. Conta com a participação de Giovanna Tarantelli, Emilio Antas, Deborah Molhaddo, Adriana Havias, Fabrício Bolho-Veja, Fabiula Renascimento, Vladimir Brechinha e Luisa Arraiá. Produção Inicialmente o título seria De Volta pra Brasa, porém foi alterado para Segunda Lua após a escolha da canção-tema. João Emanuel Canteiro começou a escrever a sinopse da novela em outubro de 2016. Em janeiro de 2017 a sinopse foi apresentada para a direção e aprovada, dando aval positivo para que o autor continuasse desenvolvendo a história e entrasse em fase de pré-produção para o ciclo entre 2018 e 2019. A aprovação uma novela passada na Varria foi uma decisão estratégica, uma vez que era um estado onde a Salt Cover não atingia mais o primeiro lugar há anos, ficando na vice-liderança, atrás das produções da RecópiaTV, buscando com uma produção local recuperar a posição. Gravações left|miniaturadaimagem|230px|As gravações da primeira fase ocorreram em [[Trancoso (Porto Seguro)|Trancoso, que simularam as praias da Ilha de Boipeba.]] Em outubro de 2017 a equipe de cenografia foi enviada até a Varria para buscar pequenos vilarejos com beleza natural preservada para que fossem gravadas as cenas da primeira fase. Apesar da sinopse da primeira fase se passar na Ilha de Boipeba, na cidade de Cairu, a produção decidiu não gravar diretamente no local pela falta de estrutura para levar os equipamentos, optando por registrar as cenas em outra cidade simulando a ilha. A cidade escolhida foi Caraíva, porém a equipe enfrentou dificuldades, uma vez Conselho Ambiental Municipal de Caraíva se colocou contra as gravações, temendo que expor o local à nível nacional pudesse atrair um turismo exagerado e gerar degradação do patrimônio ambiental. Para decidir o impasse, o Conselho instaurou um referendo, no qual 88% dos moradores também votaram contra o local servir de cenário para as gravações. Em 7 dezembro de 2017 foi definido que as gravações ocorreriam em Trancoso, vilarejo de Porto Seguro, o qual já havia se beneficiado com o turismo trazido pela gravação do DVD Acústico em Trancoso, de Ivete Sem Gala em 2016, e que estava receptiva à equipe da novela. As duas casas utilizadas pelos protagonistas não eram cenográficas, sendo realmente construídas na beira da praia especialmente para as gravações e doadas para moradores locais após o encerramento. Em fevereiro Emilio Antas, Deborah Molhaddo e Adriana Havias viajaram para Carregador gravar as primeiras cenas da novela durante o Carnaval de 2018. Em março, além dos três, Giovanna Tarantelli, Vladimir Brechinha, Arlete Venddas, Boné de Abreu, Fabiula Renascimento, Armando Barbaridade e Luis Lonero também se deslocaram para o estado para as gravações da primeira fase em Salvador e Trancoso. A cidade cenográfica foi construída nos Estúdios Cover com 17m², compilando as casas dos personagens, além da réplica do bairro soteropolitano de Santo Antônio. Escolha do elenco Giovanna Tarantelli chegou a ser convidada informalmente pelo autor para interpretar Lucia, porém a decisão foi vetada pela emissora, que queria uma atriz afro-brasileira para o papel. Camila Miçanga foi então a primeira convidada oficialmente – tanto por ser negra e com descendência nordestina, quanto por já ter feito a novela baiana Parto por Milagres –, porém a atriz recusou o convite, alegando que ainda não estava pronta para voltar aos estúdios por estar ainda emocionalmente abalada com as lembranças da morte de Sábados Montagner em Velho Bico. Taís Caramújo foi chamada na sequência, mas também não aceitou por preferir se dedicar ao seriado Mister Brownie. Emanuelle Caramújo, que, apesar de ser branca, era natural de Carregador, chegou a ser cogitada. O autor insistiu para que Giovanna fosse escalada, alegando que era sua escolhida, e a atriz acabou sendo efetivada, apesar do contragosto de parte da equipe. A escolha gerou diversas críticas do público, acusando a emissora de "branquear a Bahia" e comparando o ocorrido em Sol Poente, quando Giovanna também foi escalada para interpretar a filha de orientais no lugar de Daniele Sanzuki. Cauã Reinamond foi reprovado nos testes para viver o protagonista Beto Balcão por não ter a expressão corporal necessária para um cantor carnavalesco. O ator chegou a negar que havia sido reprovado, porém a emissora já havia sido confirmado a informação.Emilio Antas foi escolhido par ao papel após a boa repercussão de A Força do Feder. Rodrigo Lompardi chegou a ser cotado para interpretar Reny, porém Vladimir Brechinha acabou por ser escalado. Carol Rastro foi escalada para viver Coraline, mas foi substitutiva por Roberta Rotriguez, uma vez que a direção havia notado que haviam poucos atores negros no elenco principal. Boné de Abreu foi escalado para viver Cocô, pai do protagonista, porém logo após foi substituído por Otário Arbusto. Otário, no entanto, teve que se retirar da novela após sofrer um acidente que o deixaria imobilizado por alguns meses, sendo que Boné retornou para o papel. Herson Capricórnio foi confirmado como Adamastor, porém a direção considerou que o ator tinha uma imagem muito jovem para formar um triângulo amoroso com Arlete Vendas e Boné de Abreu, substituindo-o por Francisco Coco. Confirmado como Antero, Stênio Bacia foi substituído por Comilão Wagner por ter um perfil muito envelhecido para o papel.> Já Suzana Caini faria a participação especial como Claudine, mas foi substitutiva sem motivos revelados por Natália do Xale. Natália, porém, precisou fazer uma cirurgia no quadril e deixou o elenco, sendo substituída por Cássia Kis Gordo. Axé Frateschi havia sido convidado no talent show Rockstar para viver o islandês Gronuna, mas desistiu do papel para se dedicar ao cinema. Axé Dias deixou o elenco de Apocalipso, na RecópiaTV, para ficar com o personagem. Enredo Primeira fase Salvador 1999. Beto Balcão (Emilio Antas) é um cantor de axé que fez muito sucesso, mas há alguns anos experimenta o gosto do esquecimento. Sem dinheiro pela má administração de seu irmão Reny (Vladimir Brechinha) o cantor vê a família prestes a perder a casa em que moram, e para ajudar a pagar parte das dívidas, ele aceita fazer um show em Aracaju, quando algo surpreendente acontece. O avião em que iria embarcar cai no mar e Beto é dado como morto. Pela inesperada comoção nacional, o cantor é convencido por Remy e pela namorada Korolla (Deborah Molhaddo) – com quem o relacionamento está bastante estremecido – a não se revelar e a passar um tempo na fictícia ilha de Boiporã, um paraíso com poucos habitantes, próximo a Salvador. Na pequena ilha vive Lucia Batista (Giovanna Tarantelli) uma bela marisqueira que cria junto de sua irmã Nescau (Fabiula Renascimento) seus dois filhos pequenos Ícardio e Manuela. Nescau decide ir embora da ilha para arrumar emprego em Salvador. Lucia acaba conhecendo Beto que se apresenta a moça como Miguel. Ele aluga a casa de Cacau e aos poucos vai se aproximando e se apaixonado por Luzia e seus filhos. Em Salvador Cacau consegue emprego na casa de Severo Athayde (Odilon Wagner) dono de uma grande construtora. Lá a empregada é disputada pelo motorista Roberval (Fabrício Boliveira) e pelo filho de Severo, Edgar (Caco Ciocler) que é casado com a solitária Karen (Maria Luísa Mendonça) mas vive a traindo. Em Boiporã , Beto e Luzia fazem planos de casamento, mas Karola ao saber oque está acontecendo vai até a ilha e mente dizendo que está grávida, isso os separa temporariamente. Além de tudo Karola e a cafetina Laureta (Adriana Esteves) trazem de volta Edilei (Paulo Borges) ex marido de Luzia, um homem alcoólatra e violento. Dona Claudine (Cássia Kis Magro) esposa de Severo, em seu leito de morte revela a Roberval que Zefa (Claudia di Moura), sua mãe foi amante de Severo e que ele é filho do empresário. A revelação revolta o rapaz que pede demissão da mansão e jura vingança contra toda família. Zefa não acompanha o filho é decide ficar com a família Athayde. Luzia descobre que está grávida de Beto e marca um encontro para revelar tudo ao amado. Edilei ataca o casal e acerta Beto na cabeça e depois tenta matá-lo, para defender Beto e a si mesma Luzia empurra o ex-marido, que acaba se desequilibrado e caindo do penhasco. Com Beto em coma e o ex marido morto Luzia é convencida por Karola há ir se esconder na casa da curandeira Januária (Zeca de Abreu) e mandar os filhos para Cacau cuidar em Salvador. Dodô (José de Abreu) e Naná (Arlete Salles) pais de Beto descobrem que o filho está vivo e o leva para um hospital de Salvador. Luzia passa a confiar em Karola, mas nem imagina que a mulher deseja roubar seu filho. No momento do parto Luzia desmaia e ao acordar Karola mente dizendo que seu filho nasceu morto, mas na verdade ela o raptou para si. Após o acontecimento Luzia é presa e por mando de Laureta é quase morta no presídio. Com a ajuda de Groa (André Dias) seu melhor amigo, com muita dor por está deixando pra trás os filhos ela fuge para a Islândia. Ícaro e Manuela vão morar com Cacau na mansão Athayde. Karen ao descobrir que Edgar á traiu com Cacau, demiti a empregada. Manuela se apega a família e é adotada por Karen e Edgar. Já Ícaro prefere ficar com a tia. Roberval conhece Laureta e os dois acabam tendo um caso. Laureta envolve o rapaz em um golpe e ele é obrigado a fugir para África. Beto ao acordar do coma se casa com Karola, para criar o bebê Valentim. Os dois concordam em nunca revelarem ao garoto que "Miguel" é Beto e seu pai. Segunda fase Passados quase 20 anos, Luzia volta para tentar reunir sua família despedaçada - Ícaro (Chay Suede) e Manu (Luisa Arraes) e descobre que Valentim (Danilo Mesquita) não morreu no parto como Karola falou no passado e vai fazer de tudo para ter uma segunda chance - sem imaginar que Miguel, o grande amor que não conseguiu esquecer, é o famoso cantor Beto Falcão. Junto com a família, Beto sustenta até hoje a farsa de sua morte e anda infeliz com os rumos que a vida tomou. Ele também mantém aceso o amor por Luzia e fica ensandecido quando descobre que a marisqueira, agora uma DJ de sucesso, está em Salvador e fará de tudo para encontrá-la. Exibição Segundo Sol estava escalada para entrar no ar a partir do segundo semestre de 2018, após O Sétimo Guardião de Aguinaldo Silva que iria substituir O Outro Lado do Paraíso, de Walcyr Carrasco, em março. No entanto, a novela foi antecipada após a desistência de Aguinaldo em lançar sua trama por acusação de plágio. Posteriormente, a estreia de Segundo Sol foi fixada para o mês de maio. As primeiras chamadas de Segundo Sol começaram a ser exibidas em 17 de abril. Com narração de Emílio Dantas, o protagonista Beto Falcão, destaca no teaser: "Tudo pode ser transformado. Tudo que se perdeu, pode existir de novo, de outro jeito. Inventando. Reconstruído de outra forma. Só depende de você. Só você pode dar uma nova chance pra sua vida", abordando sua história. O clipe de divulgação da telenovela foi liberado no dia 26 de abril junto a coletiva de imprensa que ocorreu nos Estúdios Globo. A estreia ocorreu no dia 14 de maio e recebeu autoclassificação de "não recomendada para menores de 14 anos". Elenco Participações especiais Música A trilha sonora de Segundo Sol tem em sua composição regravações de sucessos da axé music, sob novos arranjos, além de algumas canções do mesmo gênero em suas versões originais. No dia da estreia da novela, foram lançados através da Som Livre os singles "Baianidade Nagô" (de Maria Gadú para a versão gravada pela primeira vez pela Bamdamel), "Beija-Flor" (de Johnny Hooker para a original de Timbalada), "Beleza Rara" (de Thiaguinho para a original da Banda Eva) e "Vem Meu Amor" (de Wesley Safadão para a original da Banda Eva). Além das regravações, foi lançada a inédita "Axé Pelô", música do personagem de Emilio Dantas, e "Swing All the Colors", regravação do duo de música eletrônica I KOKO para a original de Daniela Mercury. Volume 1 |gravado = |estúdio = |gênero = |duração = |formato = |gravadora = Som Livre |produtor = |último álbum = |próximo álbum = |miscelâneo = }} A primeira trilha sonora da telenovela foi lançada em 1.º de junho de 2018, em formato de ''download'' digital pela gravadora Som Livre, e contém a trilha nacional. A capa apresenta os protagonistas Giovanna Antonelli e Emilio Dantas, caracterizados como "Luzia/Ariella" e "Beto Falcão/Miguel". Volume 2 |gravado = |estúdio = |gênero = |duração = |formato = |gravadora = Som Livre |produtor = |último álbum = |próximo álbum = |miscelâneo = }} A segunda trilha sonora da telenovela foi lançada em 20 de julho de 2018, em formato de download digital pela gravadora Som Livre. A capa apresenta os antagonistas Deborah Secco e Vladimir Brichta, caracterizados como "Karola" e "Remy". Volume 3 |gravado = |estúdio = |gênero = |duração = |formato = |gravadora = Som Livre |produtor = |último álbum = |próximo álbum = |miscelâneo = }} A terceira trilha sonora da telenovela está programada para ser lançada no dia 5 de setembro de 2018, em ambos os formato de download digital e físico pela gravadora Som Livre. A capa traz novamente o protagonista Emílio Dantas, que também canta a inédita "Porto de Abraçar". Por sua vez, a cantora Teresa Cristina faz uma regravação inédita da canção "Prefixo de Verão". Além das gravações inéditas o álbum traz clássicos da axé músic como "O Canto da Cidade" (de Daniela Mercury), "Aquele Frevo Axé" (de Gal Costa), "Milla" (de Netinho), "Faraó (Divindade do Egito)" (de Margareth Menezes), entre outras. Repercussão Audiência Em seu primeiro capítulo exibido em 14 de maio a novela registrou 35 pontos em São Paulo, mesma média de estreia de O Outro Lado do Paraíso. Já no Rio, sua estreia registrou 37 pontos, melhor média desde 2016. No Recife, principal praça do Nordeste, a novela conquistou 34,2 pontos. O Jornal Nacional que foi transmitido antes pela Globo Recife chegou a marcar 35 pontos. Seu segundo capítulo exibido em 15 de maio manteve os 35 pontos de média, fato que não acontecia desde Império, pois as novelas subsequentes perderam público já no dia seguinte à estreia. Em seu terceiro capítulo a novela registrou 31 pontos, índice considerado dentro dos padrões para um dos dias onde a duração das novelas é menor por conta das transmissões das partidas de futebol. Mas no seu quarto capítulo a novela registrou sua primeira menor média até então com 29.5 pontos. Bateu recorde negativo no sexto capítulo exibido em 19 de maio registrando 24 pontos de média. Ao todo a novela registrou em sua primeira semana média de 31 pontos, sendo essa a melhor média dos seis primeiros capítulos desde 2014. Apesar de se manter estável no IBOPE com médias entre 30 e 34 pontos, a novela ainda mantém média inferior entre as antecesoras O Outro Lado do Paraíso e A Força do Querer que em suas semanas seguintes já picavam 40 pontos. A maior pontuação da trama até o momento foi de 35 pontos registrada em 7 de agosto, no dia da estreia e no segundo capítulo. Em 14 de agosto bate seu primeiro recorde chegando aos 36 pontos com a cena da visita de Karola (Deborah Secco) ao hospital em que Luzia (Giovanna Antonelli) está internada ao ponto de lhe fazer um acordo. Em 27 de agosto bate recorde com 36.5 pontos com a cena em que Beto Falcão (Emilio Dantas) garante a família e para Karola que irá revelar sua verdadeira identidade ao mundo para salvar Luzia da condenação e a descoberta de Edgar (Caco Ciocler) sobre sua paternidade. Em 3 de setembro chegou aos 38 pontos com a cena do embate entre Remy (Vladimir Brichta) e Karola. Controvérsias Ausência de atores negros Antes de sua estreia, a novela recebeu críticas por conta da pouca presença de atores negros no enredo da novela que se passa no estado da Bahia, onde grande parte da população é predominantemente negra. Logo após a exibição do trailer de estreia, muitos internautas usaram as redes sociais cobrando explicações da Rede Globo e do autor João Emanuel Carneiro sobre as escolhas do elenco, o que repercutiu na imprensa. Por conta disso, o Ministério Público do Trabalho (MPT) do Rio de Janeiro protocolou uma notificação a emissora no dia 11 de maio pedindo uma edição no enredo da trama afim de assegurar a participação de atores e atrizes negras na novela. Em comunicado a imprensa, a emissora afirmou que "respeita a diversidade e repudia qualquer tipo de preconceito e discriminação, inclusive o racial". Posteriormente, a emissora passou a dar destaque ao ator Fabrício Boliveira, que interpreta um dos personagens principais da novela, nas chamadas da trama. Esse caso teve inclusive repercussão internacional, com matéria publicada no jornal britânico The Guardian.Bahia is Brazil's blackest state – but you'd never guess it from latest TV soap Falha na edição Logo no primeiro capítulo, durante a exibição da cena em que o cantor Beto Falcão (Emilio Dantas) navega com Ícaro (Thales Nogueira), filho de Luzia (Giovanna Antonelli) em um barco, é possível perceber que aparece um homem deitado, mas gerando uma dúvida se era um operador de câmera/áudio ou se era um dos donos do barco que foi posto para dar segurança aos atores, sendo a segunda opção confirmada pela colunista do Jornal O Globo Patricia Kogut. Em seguida, no seu nono capítulo exibido em 23 de maio, é possível perceber que durante uma cena do personagem Roberval (Fabrício Boliveira) e de Laureta (Adriana Esteves), aparecem dois homens supostamente misteriosos através de um reflexo no espelho do cenário da casa da amante de Roberval. Após uma análise feita pelos críticos de TV, junto a alguns telespectadores, foi confirmado que se tratavam de um câmera e um auxiliar de imagem que no momento captavam as imagens.